<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hug and some Thoughts by reyi_lema</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170810">Hug and some Thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyi_lema/pseuds/reyi_lema'>reyi_lema</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Episode: s15e15 Gimme Shelter, Father Figures, Gen, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Meh, POV Jack Kline, Post Episode: S15E15, and being funny at the same time, last three characters are just mentioned, tried writing angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyi_lema/pseuds/reyi_lema</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack thinks about things and get a hug. post season 15 ep 15 &amp; 16.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Jack Kline, Jack Kline &amp; Dean Winchester, Jack Kline &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hug and some Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tbh all of them deserve a hug and maybe a lovely shiner for all the angst =_=<br/>Just a little something to relive my angst feels!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sam and Dean come back from their hunt, Jack is in the library reading on one of those fantasy novels which have all the facts of lore messed up and the story is more about main characters kissing, making out and running around like headless chicken, he doesn’t know why one of it is there but the plot is interestingly written well enough to hold his focus and keep him from thinking about Billie’s visit and next steps he need to complete.</p><p>He should be doing that and was going to do it but Castiel’s reaction when he told Cas about the outcome of Billie’s plan. The sheer devastation, sadness, and helplessness on his face, on the face of his father figure unsettles him and pains him too much. Jack does not know if Cas will actually tell Sam and Dean soon or not tell them until the last minute. He does not want to think about it so he just pushes all those thoughts away and tries to focus on something else; that’s how it ends up with him finding the novel and getting interested and sucked in the story.</p><p>So, when he gets to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat, he does not expect Sam to give him a tight hug and head towards some corner of bunker probably his room or library or the gym room. The hug is so unexpected and tight it leaves him breathless and aching in a good way. When he tries to call him out and have dinner? <em>Just what time is it?</em> together but Sam had already disappeared leaving imaginary dust bunnies in his wake. Turing to the kitchen he finds Dean looking tired, as always after a hunt, and ignoring his brother’s behavior of doling out hugs to everyone in the bunker. Jack opens and close his mouth and then just shrugs and makes himself something to eat. It’s a sandwich. That’s the only thing that he can cook without supervision or proper detailed supervision.</p><p>He hasn’t seen Cas after his promise of finding another way to defeat Chuck and Amara. Jack knows that Cas can take care of himself better than anyone, but he worries. He asks the same to Dean and is met with clipped “Dunno where Cas is.” This just makes the anxious ball in the pit of his stomach roll uneasily. Nodding, Jack goes back to his sandwich. They sit there and eat in an atmosphere that is somehow not tense nor is it relaxed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As you can see this is messy.. but I think that with current events and all Jack does not actually fully like reveals his thoughts on the final battle and stuff 'coz those are not important thing or something along the lines. His goal seems to his only target.</p><p>Let me know your thoughts on it!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>